Christmas Wishes
by GinnyK
Summary: Harry's at the Burrow fro Christams in his fifth year, and he learns one night and two Christmas wishes can change everything! H/G! r/r!


1 Title: Christmas Wishes  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
2 Christmas Wishes  
  
  
  
It was warm and cozy, lying there in bed, watching the snowflakes outside the window, descend from the sky. The tiny multitudes of whiteness were an enchanting sight against the darkness of the sky, in the stillness of the night.  
  
Harry shuffled in his quilt, and averted his gaze from the window, staring up at the bright orange ceiling of Ron's room. It was wonderful being at the Burrow, around people who were more like his family than the Dursleys would ever be. Ron had invited Harry and Hermione to the Burrow for Christmas that year, and even Hermione agreed they could use a good holiday away from school before the O.W.L.s they took early the next year. And thus, Harry found himself in Ron's bed on Christmas Eve, away from Hogwarts, from schoolbooks and Quidditch practices but still faced with another challenge.  
  
Ginny Weasley.  
  
Yes, it seemed Harry had developed strong feelings for her over the holidays, and they hadn't been decreasing since he had started school. It seemed that there was no one called Cho Chang at all. Only a smiling, energetic, lively Ginny Weasley. Only Ginny seemed to have more or less gotten over her crush on Harry, and Harry, realizing himself (and being told by Ron ten times a day) that he was acquiring genuine feelings for her, was a little anxious. He had no idea what to do. Well, if he had to learn from Ron and Hermione, they would give him no useful clues. They had "fought their way into a relationship" Harry decided. Fight after fight, and one day, after a really big fight when Hermione really looked as if she was going to end Ron and her friendship, Ron apologized profusely to her. Amazingly, he ended up pouring out his real feelings for her, that he really liked her. And well, they ended up together after a tearful, blushing Hermione admitted she felt the same way for Ron.  
  
But the important thing was what was happening to Harry. He had no idea how to confront Ginny. What would he say? I'm sorry I didn't care for your attention for the first four years I knew you.but I guess I finally have seen you, and I really love you.can we, can we.  
  
The mere thought sent shivers down Harry's spine. He didn't know how to do it! What if he asked Sirius?  
  
Harry turned on to his side, facing the window. A mixed feeling of excitement and contentment flooded through him as he snuggled into his quilt, thinking of the next morning that would bring lots of presents and a fun filled Christmas day a the Burrow. Ginny.Ginny. She occupied his mind among all the excitement of Christmas, and he felt like a bubble of nervousness and suppressed feelings for someone he really liked, was building up inside him. What would Ginny do? Did she still like him?  
  
Harry looked out of the window. A large, bright star twinkled down at him from the snowy sky.  
  
'I wish Ginny loved me.'  
  
The words had escaped him, as a whisper, before he had even realized it. He had made a wish upon a star on Christmas Eve.  
  
Harry sat up in bed quickly, running a hand through his hair. A slow, happy smile spread on his face. A wish was a wish.but could it come true?  
  
Harry shook himself mentally. Well, he couldn't bet on the fact that his wish on Christmas night could very well come true, now could he? He'd have to.have to do something about it himself. Maybe he could talk to her?  
  
Harry got out of bed, feeling restless, flinging his bedclothes and quilt aside. A cold shiver passed through him as the warmness from the quilt was overtaken by the coldness of the night. On instinct, he reached for his thick woolen jumper and his dressing gown, hastily putting them on in the darkness of the room. Ron snored loudly.  
  
'Hermione.kiss.'  
  
Harry snorted, and hastily stuffed the sleeve of his sweater into his mouth, shaking with silent laughter. He had never heard Ron say anything like that. But then again, if he himself said the same thing.? Harry felt himself getting warm instantly as a scene flashed through his mind. Ginny and he.  
  
Harry decided he'd go down to the Weasley living room, and sit by the fire, next to the Christmas tree. It was warm and comfortable there, and Harry chuckled slightly as he wondered if he'd be interrupting Santa Claus who was supposedly off on his annual gift-distributing mission. Grabbing his Invisibility cloak, Harry quietly left the room, chuckling, as he heard Ron say-  
  
'Hermione! I found a new broom cupboard!'  
  
  
  
The various buntings, glittering stars and balls on the large, green Christmas pine, glinted in the light from the fire. Socks and candy canes hung with sprigs of Mistletoe from the mantelpiece. Harry did not want to take off his Invisibility cloak as he sat down by the fire. It always gave him a sense of security and peacefulness. The firelight was comfortable, and homely warmth washed over Harry as he sat before the fireplace, gazing into it thoughtfully.  
  
He must have almost drifted off to sleep when the door of the living room creaked open. Harry looked up in a state of drowsiness, his eyes trying to focus on what he was seeing. Suddenly, he felt wide-awake, no longer sleepy at all. The reason? Ginny.  
  
Ginny was at the door of the living room, dressed in a pale yellow nightdress and a tartan dressing gown. She looked a little anxious, and turned around quickly to peek back into the hall, her beautiful red hair whirling around her. Harry could not take his eyes off her. She was pretty.  
  
Ginny shut the living room door quietly, and walked over to the fireplace. Harry crawled to a side in time, as she bent down and warmed her hands in front of the fire. She sighed, and looked over at the Christmas tree, sighing slightly.  
  
Harry wished he could find enough courage and strength to do it; tell Ginny what he really felt about her. But the simple sight of her, by the fire, her red hair falling on either side of her face, was simply entrancing. He pulled his cloak around himself to check if he wasn't visible anyhow.  
  
Ginny stood up, turned away from the fire, and walked to the Christmas tree, crossing her arms across her chest. She sighed looking at it dreamily, and as Harry watched, she went to the window. It was snowing but a bright, twinkling star was still visible nestled between large clouds.  
  
'Hello.Santa.' Ginny whispered. Harry stood up quickly when he heard her voice. Santa Claus was real? No. that was just a story. Who was Ginny talking to? Santa Claus.on the other side of the window?  
  
But Ginny was looking up at the sky, at the bright, twinkling star.  
  
'I'm back again on another Christmas Eve.' Ginny sighed. 'I guess you already know what I am here for. A Christmas wish, and you know what I'll be wishing for too. It's been the same for five years now.five years.I don't think you'll ever grant me that wish.'  
  
Ginny closed her eyes, clasping her hands together. Harry was quite amazed, watching her there, making a Christmas wish. Ginny's lower lip trembled slightly, and she looked around once, as if check if anyone was there besides her in the room or not.  
  
'Can.can.can Harry ever like me?' she whispered, and Harry thought he had not heard right. He thought she had wished for him to like her.  
  
'Will Harry ever like me?' she asked, much louder, and Harry felt a sudden wave of pleasure and excitement pass through him. She.liked. him. Harry took a few, silent steps towards her.  
  
'I know it's very much impossible.he never does seem to notice but please, just this once.?'  
  
Ginny opened her eyes, looked at the sky for a moment, and then averted her gaze. Her hands dropped to her sides, and her expression changed to one of great sadness.  
  
'Impossible.stupid Christmas wish,' she muttered, her eyebrows knitting together, and her eyes taking on a glazed look. Harry watched her, amazed, stunned, surprised, happy, exhilarated, overjoyed, anxious.all at the same time.  
  
  
  
Ginny expression was very somber, and as she looked up, her large, chocolate brown eyes looked surrendering, yet very slightly hopeful. She moved forwards, and Harry forgot to back off in time.  
  
Ginny walked straight into him, and gasped as she felt the obstruction in her path. Her eyes were immediately filled with sudden fear. Harry whipped off his cloak, and Ginny raised her hand to her mouth.  
  
'Harry.?' she gasped, blushing. Harry smiled nervously at her, feeling himself go red, remembering what had happened only moments ago.  
  
'Hi, Gin,' he said in a rather strangled voice. Ginny blinked.  
  
'Harry, you were here --?' Harry knew it was no use lying. She probably knew the answer already from how much he was blushing.  
  
Harry lifted his cloak hastily. 'Um, yes.this Invisibility cloak.' Ginny looked at the cloak, then back at Harry, as something dawned upon her.  
  
She buried her face in her hands, and stepped back, not daring to look up again, and face him.  
  
'Oh.' she gasped.  
  
Harry wasn't surprised. He'd probably do the same. But at the moment, he wasn't thinking properly. He wasn't able to. He had far important matters on his hands. Like Ginny.  
  
He knew he needed courage to do what he wanted. Almost, as if his little wish had been granted, he felt himself fill up with a new hope. He stepped up to Ginny, and placed his hands, rather nervously on hers. He felt her shiver slightly, and slowly, the hands moved away to show a pale, freckly and pretty face. Her eyes searched his, dancing around.  
  
Harry grinned at her, hoping she wouldn't mind any of what he did.  
  
'Harry,' Ginny mouthed soundlessly. Harry felt his grin fade away, not knowing what to do.  
  
And another thought came to him, and he shook himself mentally. He really liked her, and she really wanted him to like her. That meant that she like him too.so? What was all the wait for after all?  
  
Harry put his newfound courage and strength to very good use. His hands left hers, and found their way around her waist. Harry stepped closer, holding her, gazing into her deep brown eyes with his own sparkling green ones.  
  
'Gin, what's your wish for Christmas?' Harry asked, behind his forehead so that it touched hers, smiling. Ginny raised her eyes to meet his, and then she grinned.  
  
'You already know.'  
  
'So, do you want that wish fulfilled?' Harry was vaguely aware of a throbbing in his throat as if his heart was located there. Ginny looked into his sincere green eyes, searching them.  
  
'Yes,' she whispered.  
  
'Your wish has been granted,' Harry said in a very low voice that only the two of them could hear. Ginny looked up abruptly, her eyes wide, as Harry lowered his lips upon hers slowly. He was worried he wouldn't be able to do that right nut all such thoughts vanished the moment his lips touched hers.  
  
Ginny melted at the intimate contact, and barely knew how to respond. His lips lingered for a moment, then placed tiny, loving kisses on her cheek. Harry and Ginny's breathing became quite irregular and came in little gasps, as if they had forgotten how to breathe. Ginny raised her eyes to find Harry looking at her, as if in a new light. As if.full of love. Harry smiled, confirming her doubts, and Ginny blushed, grinning uncontrollably. She placed her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his chest, trying to breathe steadily.  
  
'This is another dream, isn't it?' she whispered. Harry grinned.  
  
'It's no dream, Gin.'  
  
Ginny looked up at Harry, and then, reaching up, she met his lips for a long kiss during which time was lost to them.  
  
'Merry Christmas, Harry,' said Ginny, as they broke apart.  
  
'Merry Christmas, Gin,' said Harry lovingly as they watched snow descend from the sky in preparation for the ushering in of a new year.  
  
  
  
A/N:- Hi, this is Pottergirl.of course who else would be writing an authors note here? 


End file.
